Battle of Mt. Treetop
|- !style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;" colspan="2"|Belligerents |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|ev09 ev09Assaultev09Intel |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| CPU Armed Office CEU Unit 57 Unit 23 Unit 13 |- !style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;" colspan="2"|Commanders |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|00 Alexander Goh 1st Officer Chan Kai Wen1st Officer Chia Ming Ta |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| Co. Kiran Prabakaran Co. Andrew Zhao COL Ling Wei Heng |- !style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;" colspan="2"|Strength |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|15 Operatives 2 Spies |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|20 Operatives |- !style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;" colspan="2"|Casualties and losses |- |style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|7 IJA |style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|3 IJA 1 IIA |}The Battle of Mt. Treetop was one of the major battles of the . Heavy fighting took place in the newly-discovered hill of Mt. Treetop between CPU forces and over control of key routes 501 and 503. The Battle Prelude The battle began on the 27th of August 2009, after CEU's Unit 13 intercepted ev09 Transmissions of a major attack on a "newly discovered hill", meeaning Mt. Treetop. Unit 57 and 23 were immediately mobolized under Commander Kiran Prabakaran and Captain Ethel Siew, and they took up positions in Fort Summit and Fort Solitude. Over 12 RR05s were brought in, together with 500 Roundso f ammunition. The First line of defence would be held by Armed Office Troopers and Unit 23, under COL Ling Wei Heng and CPT Ethel Siew respectively. The second line would be held by half of Unit 57, under the joint command of Co. Kiran Prabakaran and Co. Andrew Zhao. The Third and Last line was held by CiC Shaun Seah, together with several Unit 57 operatives. Amazingly, the 5th Leader, Field Marshal Samuel Wong, was there that day on an inspection visit and photo op. He was evacuated under SPC Lim Meng Jac's protection 30 minutes into the battle. Day 1 At 1340h, 27/8/09, 15 ev09 Operatives advanced steadily up Mt. Kaninabu. Units stationed at the foot of the hill immediately opened fire, shooting at least 1 of them before being overwhelmed. Out of the 7 stationed, 3 were captured, 2 deserted, and 2 regrouped with Unit 57. ev09Assault set up camp at Area Longtitude. Day 2 At 1505h the next day, ev09 attempted to take down the garrison at Fort Summit. From their base at Camp Scum, they launched repeated raids at the Fort, taking 4 Casualties in the process. Finally, at 1600h, they took the Fort. Commanders Andrew Zhao, Kiran Prabakaran, were captured. So was COL Ling Wei Heng and CPT Ethel Siew. Zhao later turned out to be a spy. For the next hour, ev09 consolidated their positions. Then, at 1730h, they decided to launch an all-out assault on Fort Altitude with CPT Ethel Siew and CPL Lee Hui Lun, a Unit 23 Operative captured on the 27th, as human shields. However, as the advance guard pushed forward into Mt. Treetop's treacherous Route Apple, Glass Mortars landed around them. These were being launched by CiC Shaun Seah's men. They left 2 ev09 Member IJA. The last assault came in the early evening. ev09 Assault, led by Chia Ming Ta, pushed forward. SPC Lim Meng Jac was IJA, and CPL Keith Goh captured. CiC Shaun Seah espcaed and in the process, was hit by a Glass Mortar launched by accident by the victorious ev09 forces. Fortress Altitude was destroyed under OO Goh's supervision. The 00 had also been injured on the face by CPT Ethel Siew. The 17 Captured CEU Operatives were held until the next day. Day 3, Counter-Attack The morning of the 29th, CiC Shaun Seah had obtained reinforcements from CPU High Command. With SPC Lim Meng Jac, he fought his way back up, capturing 5 ev09 members in the process. The CPU Agents were released, including the hostages Siew and Lee, who were personally freed by the Commander in Chief Seah. Aftermath Only 00 Alexander Goh, 1stOff Chan Kai Wen and Chia Ming Ta escaped unscathed. The rest of the captured members were interrogated, revealing the existance of Camp Scum and mamny potnetial sabotage operations.